Lysandra
by Renata MM
Summary: Biografia de Lysandra Yaxley, no mesmo universo de Belvina e Ollivander's. A história começa em 1886.
1. Chapter 1

O Começo

Os pais de Belenus Yaxley acreditavam que ele nunca iria se casar. Ele era um bruxo bonito, poderoso, inteligente e simpático, mas nunca tivera um relacionamento sério com uma bruxa. Depois dos anos em Hogwarts, dos anos que passou viajando pela Europa e estudando, ele chegara aos quarenta e três anos com o coração intacto. Até que em uma estadia em Roma, ele viu uma moça caminhando pelas ruínas do Fórum. Ele não tinha certeza se ela era bruxa ou não. Ela não estava usando robes, mas também não estava usando o tipo de vestido ridículo que a maioria das mulheres muggles da época usava. Ela estava sozinha, o que tornava mais provável que ela fosse bruxa, pois mulheres muggles respeitáveis não costumavam andar desacompanhadas. Ele resolveu se arriscar e foi conversar com ela, perguntando o que ela estava desenhando, em italiano. Demorou vários minutos para eles descobrirem que nenhum dos dois eram italianos, menos de cinco para descobrirem que eram bruxos e pouco mais de dois meses para a Aurora Karsten, então com dezoito anos e nativa do Reino do Norte, correspondente à Suécia, Noruega, Finlândia, Islândia e algumas outras ilhas muggles, casar-se com o inglês.

Eles já tinham três meninos, os gêmeos Pelias e Nereus, que já haviam começado Hogwarts, e Olaf, de cinco anos, quando, ao nascer do sol da primeira manhã após o solstício de inverno, chegou sua primeira filha, Lysandra.

Ela era energética já quando bebê e quanto mais crescia, mais trabalho dava a seus pais. A menina excedia os irmãos (e os pais) em tudo. Todos na família eram bonitos, inteligentes e magicamente poderosos. Lys era linda, brilhante e extremamente poderosa.

Quando ela tinha cinco anos, usou a varinha do pai para uma azaração trava-línguas em Olaf e a família teve que ir para St. Mungus, tanto para desfazer a azaração, já que nenhum dos pais conseguiu, quanto para verificar se isso não tinha causado nenhum dano à magia da menina.

Aos seis anos, entediada por estar sozinha, já que o mais novo de seus irmãos tinha ido para Hogwarts e os gêmeos estavam viajando, ela resolveu se esgueirar de casa e conhecer a cidade muggle perto de onde moravam. Os pais a encontraram na casa do pastor local, tendo uma acalorada discussão com a esposa do tal pastor, que insistia na necessidade da menina se comportar 'como uma dama'. Eles foram embora com a senhora tentando extrair promessas de que eles estariam na igreja no próximo domingo. Lys ficou de castigo mais de um mês por causa disso.

Para evitar que a menina ficasse entediada e aprontasse de novo, seus pais resolveram criar um grupo de tutoramento com alguns primos e amigos, um ano mais cedo do que o normal. Aurora ensinaria nórdico e um pouco de Runas. Belenus iria ensiná-las a montar, tanto em cavalos comuns quanto em alados. A mãe de Belenus, Aglae Greengrass iria ensinar música e francês para as meninas do grupo, que incluía uma de suas outras netas, Circe. Belvina Flint, avó de outras duas meninas do grupo, Belvina Black e Melusine Flint, iria ensinar movimentos de varinha e latim. Seu marido, Harpócrates, iria ensinar grego, uma vez por semana. Com Verônica Avery, avó de Georgiana Avery, elas iriam aprender danças. Briony Nott iria ensinar História e Genealogia e era mãe de outra garota do grupo, Tabitha. Seu marido, Archibald, iria ensinar sobre finanças e cultura goblin, já que os dois assuntos estavam ligados no mundo bruxo. Esse tipo de arranjo não era incomum entre famílias mágicas, com a maioria dos contratos de trabalho permitindo até duas ausências parciais por semana para tutoramento de parentes. Algumas famílias preferiam usar tutores pagos, mas muitas achavam isso muito impessoal.

As meninas se deram bem e as que não se conheciam antes, tornaram-se amigas. Todas adoravam montar, especialmente nos cavalos voadores e dançar. Circe era a mais talentosa para música, Melusine em francês, Belvina em Latim, Lysandra em nórdico (afinal, estava acostumada com a linguagem desde antes de nascer), Tabitha em grego e Georgiana em História.

No ano seguinte o pequeno grupo ficou sem Belvina, que viajou pelo mundo para esquecer a desgraça do irmão. Mas ela continuava com parte dos seus estudos com a mãe e estava aprendendo muito sobre o mundo, o que fazia questão de compartilhar com as amigas através de cartas e presentes.

Aos oito, os Yaxleys sofreram uma grande tragédia. Seus irmãos mais velhos, que estavam estudando Alquimia em Alexandria, tentaram fazer um experimento muito além de suas capacidades, a criação de um ser vivo a partir de materiais não vivos, como Maria, a Judia, criara os elfos domésticos e Paracelso criara os gnomos. Apesar do sucesso nessa área ser mais comum do que na criação da Pedra Filosofal, os efeitos de um mínimo erro podem ser fatais, como foi o fato. A vida deles foi drenada de seus corpos magicamente pelo experimento, que em seguida foi destruído pelos Aurores locais.

Para tirar sua cabeça da tragédia, Lysandra passou um ano com os avós, Olaf e Callidora, onde seus parentes se encarregaram de continuar sua educação e ampliá-la no que fosse possível. Ela aprendeu muito sobre Runas naquele ano e sua pronúncia de nórdico se tornou quase perfeita. Ela estudou a genealogia de várias famílias bruxas do Reino do Norte e do restante da Europa. Seu tio Gustaf a ensinou a atirar com arco. Callidora fez a filha prometer trazer Lysandra para visitá-los de novo antes de a menina começar em Hogwarts.

Um dia depois de seu aniversário de onze anos, seus pais e irmão foram praticamente arrastados por ela para o Beco Diagonal, onde ela compraria sua varinha.

"Olá, Sr. Yaxley. Faia com corda de coração de dragão. Sra. Yaxley, cuja varinha não foi comprada aqui. Jovem Sr. Yaxley, freixo com cabelo de selkie. E essa deve ser Lysandra Yaxley."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Ollivander."

"O prazer é todo meu. Qual é o seu braço de varinha?"

"Direito, mas acho que consigo usar o esquerdo também."

"Vamos tentar só com o direito.", disse Ollivander enquanto ela era medida. "Tente essa, freixo, como a do seu irmão, e fibra de coração de dragão, como a do seu pai."

"Não, não funcionou."

"Que tal essa, macieira com pedra da lua, como a da sua avó."

"Acho que para ela seria melhor algo um pouco mais agressivo.", disse Aurora quando a varinha não funcionou. "Ela é muito cheia de energia e quer ser duelista."

"Realmente, Srta. Yaxley?"

"E depois eu quero ser uma Auror."

"A senhorita é bastante poderosa, então... experimente essa. Ébano com cabelo de kelpie."

"É melhor que as outras, mas acho que ainda não é a certa.", disse a menina apesar de faíscas terem saído da varinha. Mas as faíscas não tinham sido muito vivas.

"Tudo bem. Que tal essa? Cerejeira com pena de abraxas?", assim que a menina segurou a varinha, faíscas douradas e prateadas muito impressionantes saíram da varinha. "Vamos guardá-la e..."

"Não. Eu vou levá-la assim mesmo.", a menina estava encantada com sua varinha e não queria largar dela.

"Um coldre de pulso, Ollivander, por favor.", disse Belenus, tentando conter a risada. "Couro de Negro das Hébridas, padrão duelista."

"Muito bem. Cerejeira é uma madeira extremamente poderosa, especialmente para Duelos e Defesa. Penas de abraxas têm um excelente equilíbrio entre velocidade e poder, mas normalmente demora um pouco para dominar novos feitiços. Mas assim que a senhorita os dominar... terei pena de seus adversários no duelo."

Assim que as meninas do grupo de estudos faziam onze anos, elas ganhavam sua varinha e começavam a aprender alguns feitiços. Azarações simples, um escudo básico, charmes para cuidarem da aparência e coisas do tipo. Nas primeiras semanas, Lysandra teve que se esforçar muito, mas depois que a varinha se acostumou com ela tudo ficou mais fácil.

Em junho, ela foi para a casa dos avôs, conforme havia sido combinado com seus pais. Depois de cumprimentá-los, exibir sua varinha e demonstrar alguns feitiços para eles, sua avó começou a falar.

"Lysandra, você é uma menina muito poderosa, com grande potencial."

"Obrigada, Vó Dora."

"Você sabia que antigamente era comum ter mais de uma varinha?"

"Eu lembro de ter lido sobre vários bruxos e bruxas assim. Mas a Sra. Nott disse que essa prática caiu em desuso há muito tempo."

"É verdade. Mas você sabe por quê?", interveio o avô, recebendo um gesto de não da menina. "Por que os bruxos de hoje são mais fracos dos que os de antigamente. Muitos casamentos entre primos, em minha opinião. E os poucos que tem poder suficiente, nem tentam."

"O senhor acha que eu devo tentar?"

"Nós temos certeza de que deve tentar. Sua mãe tem duas varinhas. Os gêmeos tinham duas. Seu avô e eu temos três cada."

Os três foram para o principal distrito comercial de do Reino do Norte, o correspondente ao Beco Diagonal, que se chamava Regnbage Bana, algo como 'Caminho do Arco-Íris'. Lá a primeira parada foi no banco local. Ou melhor, em um dos bancos locais, já que além de Gringotts, o banco goblin, havia um banco dos duendes, um dos vampiros e um de bruxos e bruxas comuns. Os Karsten e Lysandra foram ao dos duendes naquele dia, menos imponente do que o dos goblins, mas com melhor atendimento.

"Está vendo aquela estante?", perguntou o avô. "Ali tem varinhas que pertenceram a vários membros de nossa família. Vamos ver se alguma delas combina com você."

Além das varinhas de madeira, havia outras pequenas, de metais e de pedras, todas expostas em pé, contra almofadas de veludo, seda e brocados. "Por que essas são menores?"

"Por que são mais pesadas. Essa aqui não é linda? Cristal de rocha com cabelo de um näck. Experimente."

"Não funcionou. Näcks são músicos e eu não sou tão boa em música. Posso experimentar essa?"

"Claro, muito bonita, não é?", dessa vez, as faíscas foram azuis e formaram a figura de uma mulher e um animal alado. "Minha querida, você é ainda mais poderosa do que pensávamos. Essa varinha foi feita por minha trisavó e essa pedra de lápis lazuli foi um presente de casamento de uma prima dela da Rússia."

"Sua trisavô? Ingrid, a huldra?"

"Exatamente. Ela não tinha varinha, mas como se casou com um bruxo escolheu fazer uma. Então ela pegou uma pena de seu valravn de estimação. Você se lembra o que é um valravn?"

"Um híbrido entre lobo e corvo, produzido magicamente com um ovo de corvo em uma poção com leite de loba como principal ingrediente."

"Exatamente. Ela amarrou a pena na pedra com um fio de seu cabelo e usou sua magia em um cântico na língua deles para transformar tudo em uma varinha. Eu recomendo que você a mantenha em segredo, para emergências. Mas pratique todos os feitiços que aprender com ela depois."

"Eu vou. Obrigada."

Depois disso, eles fora comprar o presente oficial de Lysandra, uma linda coruja-das-torres, a quem ela chamou de Boreas.

O tempo passou muito rápido e muito devagar até o dia primeiro de setembro, como costuma acontecer quando estamos esperando alguma coisa que desejamos muito e ao mesmo tempo tememos um pouco. E Lysandra, com seu baú, sua coruja e suas duas varinhas estava em frente ao trem para Hogwarts, pronta para sete anos de aventura.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts

Havia algo em começar a ir para Hogwarts que dava a Lysandra a sensação de ser crescida. Ela sabia que ainda não era uma adulta, mas sentia que também não era mais criança. E o segredo da segunda varinha também contribuía para isso.

Ela logo encontrou com as amigas e elas estavam conversando animadamente quando Arcturus chegou para cumprimentá-las e começou a flertar com ela. Ela adorou a atenção, embora tenha ficado um pouco envergonhada. E adorou ainda mais quando ele realmente trouxe chocolate para elas. Entre as duas visitas de Arcturus, elas foram incomodadas por um trio de nascidos muggles que pensaram que poderiam intimidá-las e um horrendo prefeito Weasley.

Assim que a segunda visita de Arcturus acabou, as meninas começaram a provocar Lysandra sobre as atenções do rapaz.

"Ele é um bom partido.", argumentou Lys. "Bonito, educado, nos deu chocolate e o principal: é um bruxo tradicional. Eu acho que se eu tivesse que me casar com um dos nossos outros visitantes, eu iria preferir morrer ou perder minha magia."

"Lys! Não fale uma coisa dessas nem brincando!", horrorizou-se Circe.

"Qual parte? Casar com um deles, mor..."

"Nenhuma dessas!", interrompeu Belvina. "Todas são horríveis demais. Nós estamos indo para Hogwarts e deveríamos falar sobre coisas mais agradáveis."

"Sabe, nem todos os nascidos muggles são ruins. Pense em Bowman Wright.", disse Circe.

"Circe! Quadribol! Jones! Nossa tataravó!", disse Lysandra, entusiástica e misteriosamente.

"Você acha que podemos? Esquece, é claro que podemos! Mas como vamos fazer isso, como vamos escolher?"

"Ei! Vocês podem nos dar uma idéia de sobre o que estão falando?", perguntou Tabitha.

"Nossa tataravó, Lilith Greengrass, quando estava em Hogwarts, ficou amiga de uma bruxa nascida muggle. Com muito carinho e orientação, essa bruxa, chamada Mary Jones, começou a seguir nossos costumes e fundou a família Jones.", respondeu Lys.

"Eu vou dizer para os meus pais que é um experimento social.", afirmou Belvina.

"Eu também. E como vamos escolher a colega que iremos ajudar?", acrescentou Georgiana.

"Pode até ser mais de uma. Podemos até ajudar algum menino, se ele não for totalmente idiota.", respondeu Lysandra. "Vamos observar os nascidos muggles. Iremos nos aproximar dos que mostrarem potencial."

"Potencial? Que tipo de potencial?", perguntou Melusine.

"Talento. Inteligência.", começou Lysandra.

"Boas maneiras. Charme. Podemos começar explicando o que é um grimoire e como ele funciona.", acrescentou Circe.

"Assim iremos ver quem realmente vale a pena. Gostei disso."

As aulas eram divertidas, mas nada se comparava ao Clube de Duelos. Em menos de dois meses, ela já tinha sido promovida para a categoria dois! Assim que o primeiro duelo dessa categoria terminou, com a vitória dela, claro, as meninas se reuniram em uma sala para festejar. Além das cinco amigas de infância, três das mais promissoras nascidas muggles haviam sido convidadas, Katherine Evans, de Ravenclaw, Mary Southwood, de Hufflepuff e Elizabeth Molyneaux, de Gryffindor.

As três estavam espantadas e animadas com a idéia de duelar. Não era considerado apropriado para mulheres muggles, mas todas elas tinham histórias sobre homens que conheciam duelando, com espadas ou pistolas.

"Eu ainda não consegui entender o que é uma pistola.", reclamou Lys.

"Você sabe o que é um canhão?", perguntou Elizabeth.

"Sei. São grandes coisas de metal que jogam bolas de metal longe. Eles usam para atacar castelos."

"Pistolas são como canhões em miniatura.", a explicação não conseguiu dissipar o ar de confusão das outras bruxas. "Se vocês me visitarem no feriado eu peço para meu pai mostrar, será mais fácil de entender."

Essa foi a deixa para a mudança de assunto e a explicação do significado do Yule, das cerimônias e rituais que poderiam ser realizados nessa época do ano.

O talento de Lysandra em Duelos, sua beleza e inteligência, lhe renderam muitos admiradores. Já no primeiro ano dois deles começaram a se destacar, Arcturus Black e Octavius Malfoy. Os dois eram opostos em aparência como o dia e a noite, um moreno de olhos escuros e o outro loiro de pálidos olhos azuis. Apesar disso, ambos eram bonitos e elegantes, além de excelentes duelistas, o que esfriava o entusiasmo dos outros concorrentes. Lembrando do conselho que a mãe dera a Sirius sobre Hesper Gamp, Arcturus começou a mandar presentinhos para Lysandra, como flores e chocolates. Octavius o imitou na primeira ocasião que teve.

A moça se sentia lisonjeada com a atenção, mas não pensava muito nisso, afinal, ela tinha só doze anos e ainda preferia brincar a namorar. Seu primo tentou se juntar a seus admiradores, mas a moça não entendia as atenções dele como qualquer coisa além de afeição e responsabilidade familiar.

"Lysandra, você fica mais bonita a cada dia que passa."

"Obrigada, Gil. Mas por que o elogio? Você está querendo alguma coisa de mim?"

"Só por que eu sou um Slytherin não posso admirar você?", brincou.

"É a primeira coisa que eu penso, quando alguém começa a me elogiar logo no começo da conversa. 'Você é tão inteligente! Pode me ajudar nessa tarefa?' e coisas do gênero."

"Por mais talentosa que você seja, não deve conseguir me ajudar com as tarefas do quarto ano. A única coisa que eu quero é a sua companhia. Vamos caminhar à beira do lago?", perguntou o rapaz, oferecendo o braço.

"Claro! Como são as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas?"

"Ravenclaws são sempre obcecados por aulas e estudos.", provocou. "É interessante, nós estamos aprendendo sobre pegasi agora."

A menina passou a questioná-lo a fundo sobre o assunto, não vendo absolutamente nada de romântico nisso, enquanto o rapaz se congratulava internamente por ter mais sucesso que seus outros dois concorrentes.

A visita aos Molyneaux no feriado de Yule foi estranha e interessante. As seis meninas, pais e irmãos passaram um dia na mansão. Os condes ficaram horrorizados ao saberem que _todas_ as mulheres trabalhavam, nenhuma delas por necessidade e que uma mulher poderia se casar e não usar o nome do marido, se não quisesse. O horror deu lugar ao orgulho quando Elizabeth explicou seus planos para fundar a família Molyneaux no mundo bruxo. E a mãe da menina disse que tinha certeza de que Jane Austen aprovaria isso.

"Jane Austen?"

"Uma escritora muito famosa em nosso mundo. Eu sou uma fã dela."

"É a irmã de Elizabeth Austen! A que escreveu um romance muggle baseado no casamento da irmã com Phlegethon Darcy."

"Esse nome é ainda mais estranho que Fitzwilliam. As cartas que Cassandra Austen destruiu deveriam ter referências ao mundo de vocês! Isso é tão fantástico!", a condessa desmaiou de excitamento segundos depois de terminar essa frase. As bruxas secretamente culparam o espartilho que ela usava.

As aulas de tiro à tarde foram muito divertidas. O irmão de Elizabeth tentou argumentar que isso não era apropriado para damas, mas foi derrotado em seu argumento quando soube que algumas das mulheres trabalhavam prendendo criminosos. A prática com arco e flecha ajudou com a mira de Lysandra, que foi a melhor em seu grupo atirando. Mesmo assim ela foi muito ruim, mas isso não impediu que ela ficasse interessada. Infelizmente, seus parentes se recusaram a permitir que ela continuasse aprendendo a atirar.

Elizabeth, Katherine e Mary passariam o solstício de inverno no 'Recanto de Leda', uma das propriedades da família Greengrass, assim como as outras meninas do grupo.

No segundo ano, Lysandra descobriu uma paixão por história. Não a das aulas de Binns, é claro. Tudo começou com sapo de chocolate que Arcturus lhe dera. A figurinha era de Alberta Toothill, a famosa duelista. Com sua paixão por duelos, ela resolveu estudar os duelistas famosos, seus estilos e truques. No final do ano ela tinha um calhamaço de informações sobre vários bruxos, bruxas, goblins, gigantes e outras criaturas, um arsenal de feitiços e táticas muito ampliado e suas notas em História passaram de EE para O.

Ela e Georgiana juntaram esforços para estudar História independentemente e tinham o audacioso propósito de prestar os exames mais cedo, o que as livraria das horrendas aulas de Binns, cuja única qualidade era não notar o que eles faziam em sala, a não ser que alguém perguntasse algo para ele. O que significava tempo livre para a pesquisa independente.

Suas já impressionantes habilidades em duelo melhoraram ainda mais e a única coisa que a atrapalhava, era que sua magia ainda não tinha terminado de se formar. Ela não poderia, por exemplo, lançar alguns dos feitiços que Gifford Ollerton criara para combater gigantes, mas podia usar muitos dos feitiços que a maioria de seus colegas só aprenderia nos últimos anos de Hogwarts, se tanto.

O terceiro ano de Lysandra em Hogwarts foi marcado por três eventos importantes, em sua opinião. E outro muito importante fora de Hogwarts.

O primeiro evento importante foi o começo das matérias opcionais. Ela escolheu três matérias diferentes, Aritmancia, Runas e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Embora essa última tenha sido um sucesso com todos os alunos, especialmente nas lições sobre puffskeins, a favorita dessas três para Lysandra era Runas.

A descoberta da atração física foi o segundo evento. Ela teve seu primeiro beijo com um colega de Ravenclaw, Raymond Bragge, na sala comum, em uma festa depois da vitória do time deles contra Hufflepuff.

"Você quer ir comigo para Hogsmeade no fim de semana que vem?", perguntou ele antes deles se separarem para a noite. "Passear pela vila, almoçar no Três Vassouras, essas coisas. Juntos. Como um casal."

"Claro. Por que não?"

Na terça-feira ele cancelou o encontro, com medo dos olhares que Octavius Malfoy, Arcturus Black e Gilbert Yaxley lançavam em sua direção. Eles não precisaram nem ameaçá-lo ou amaldiçoá-lo. Lysandra riu e brincou com as amigas sobre isso 'Está claro por que ele não foi para Gryffindor como o pai. Imagine que excelente Auror ele será!'.

Mas depois disso, ela decidiu ser discreta em suas poucas aventuras em Hogwarts. A mais constante dessas aventuras era com Vivienne Dunbar, uma Ravenclaw do sexto ano, com quem ela se encontrou até a moça se formar. Elas chegaram a brincar com a idéia de um casamento múltiplo no futuro, já que Vivienne também tinha tido encontros com Arcturus e Octavius.

O terceiro evento foi prestar a prova N.O.M de História com Georgiana e os alunos do quinto ano, que acreditavam que a motivação delas era apenas se livrar das aulas de Binns. Ambas passaram com not currículo do próximo ano iria ser planejado para permitir que elas estudassem junto com os poucos alunos do sexto ano que se aventurariam a continuar o curso. Arcturus deu um par de pistolas de duelo para ela, como um presente secreto para comemorar o feito.

O grande evento fora de Hogwarts foi o casamento de seu irmão Olaf com Pamela Flint, prima de Melusine e sobrinha de Úrsula. Ele parecia feliz, por isso ela estava contente por ele, mas não podia deixar de pensar que a noiva era meio sem graça e que ele poderia ter feito melhor.

A mudança de século no meio do ano letivo não foi considerada tão importante, já que o calendário gregoriano era apenas o mais comum que a comunidade bruxa usava no dia-a-dia, marcando a passagem de três gigantescos cometas mágicos pelo sistema solar. E os passeios em Hogsmeade não eram mais do que o esperado.

As aulas de sexto ano de História da Magia não eram diferentes das aulas dos outros anos. O fantasma do Professor Binns falava e os alunos faziam outras atividades, inclusive estudar a matéria. Georgiana e Lysandra acrescentaram os textos de Beauxbattons aos seus estudos. Os de Durmstrang eram usados desde o segundo ano, herdados de Aurora.

Isso acabou ampliando a visão das duas meninas sobre o mundo mágico. O que parecia ser um importante acontecimento em um país era ignorado em outro e vice-versa. Poucos bruxos conseguiram superar a barreira do território e serem importantes no currículo escolar das três escolas.

Em parte por que o transporte bruxo a longa distância antes da adaptação dos trens era precário. Carpetes voadores eram o meio de transporte mais seguro e confortável nesses casos, mas foram banidos em quase todo o globo, com exceção de parte da Ásia por razões comerciais e políticas. Por melhor que fossem os encantamentos de conforto em uma vassoura, ela não permitia muito movimento, o que deixava a pessoa com câimbras após algumas horas, além de ser individual. O floo não atravessava grandes extensões de água, especialmente quando essa fosse salgada. Lagos e rios eram possíveis de serem contornados, mas não se conseguia ir até a Ilha de Wright, por exemplo. Isso deu início à superstição muggle de que bruxas têm medo de água corrente. Aparatação em longa distância demandava grande poder mágico e capacidade de concentração, sendo impossível para a maioria dos bruxos. O mesmo vale para a criação de portkeys. Carruagens, terrestres ou aladas, necessitavam de muita perícia mágica, ou grandes quantias em dinheiro para contratá-la, para que a viagem transcorresse com conforto e discrição. Embora bruxos de alto nível, mágico e/ou financeiro, frequentemente viajassem pelo mundo para estudar, dificilmente eles deixavam sua marca nos lugares por onde passavam.

Defesa continuou sendo a matéria favorita de Lysandra. Naquele ano, uma das lições mais interessantes, foi criar proteções contra furto e destruição para objetos, começando por pequenos, como uma agulha e indo até um aposento inteiro, montado especialmente para isso fora do castelo, para que as defesas desse não interferissem com o aprendizado.

Mark Prince, assistente da professora de Defesa, Dorothy Peasegood, era o responsável pelo Clube de Duelos e sugeriu que Lysandra participasse do Campeonato Amador de Duelos de Godric's Hollow, em que os duelistas ainda não eram Mestres em Duelos ou Defesa, mas a maioria era tinha pelo menos a primeira qualificação pós-N.I.E.M's. Ela participou de duas categorias e ficou em sexto lugar, de trinta e sete participantes, na categoria Simples e em oitavo de quarenta e dois na categoria Obstáculos Não-Humanos. Isso garantia a ela vaga na versão internacional do campeonato, como titular na categoria simples e como reserva na outra. Os duelos simples eram um pouco parecidos com a esgrima muggle, dois oponentes, armados apenas com a varinha, em uma plataforma sem objetos, que deveriam derrotar o outro, imobilizando, desarmando ou nocauteando, usando qualquer tipo de magia, exceto as que causem danos permanentes ou os imperdoáveis. Na categoria obstáculos não-humanos, o duelista simplesmente tinha que chegar de um ponto ao outro da sala. O problema era o que poderia haver entre esses dois pontos. Nesse campeonato fora usado o padrão: um labirinto, encantado para permitir que a audiência visse o que acontecia nele, recheado de criaturas mágicas e obstáculos enfeitiçados.

No final do ano letivo, Lysandra e Georgiana prestaram a prova N.I.E.M. de História da Magia. Novamente elas conseguiram o feito de terem nota O.

Naquele verão, o grupo de nove meninas iria passar três semanas sozinhas em Ker-Ys, uma cidade exclusivamente mágica da França. Alguns pais iriam acompanhá-las até lá até e ficariam até terminar o Campeonato Amador Internacional de Duelos, em que Lys participaria. A colocação dela foi inexpressiva, mas ela não se importou, pois aprendeu muito durante o torneio.

Antes de ir embora, Phineas pediu para conversar com Lys, Georgiana e os pais das duas.

"Quando Hogwarts oferecia educação além dos sete anos básicos, havia uma classe chamada Estudo de Magia Antiga. Como vocês duas já passaram, brilhantemente, aliás, no N.I.E.M de História da Magia, nós podemos abrir uma exceção e permitir que vocês façam esse curso. Nós forneceremos o local, mas o professor deverá ser pago por vocês.", nisso ele apontou para os pais. "Eu já falei com Madame Bagshot e ela está disposta a aceitar o cargo por três mil galeões ao ano. O que vocês acham?"

"Eu não sei.", Lysandra foi a primeira a recuperar a presença de espírito para responder. "O que aprenderíamos nesse curso? Que utilidade ele teria para nós?"

"Vocês aprenderiam a maneira como os povos antigos usavam magia, basicamente. Uma qualificação em Magia Antiga é considerada essencial para minha profissão.", respondeu Amélia Avery, que era uma desamaldiçoadora.

"Eu quero fazer isso. O curso deve ser interessante e Madame Bagshot é brilhante", disse Georgiana. Lysandra concordou e os pais concordaram em pagar o valor pedido pela professora.

Depois da partida dos pais, as meninas aproveitaram para relaxar, se divertir, exercitar seus conhecimentos de francês e paquerar. Belvina, Tabitha e Melusine voltaram para a Inglaterra com um relacionamento sério na bagagem.

Algo que todas elas trouxeram na bagagem, literalmente, foi mais uma varinha, seguindo o conselho de Lysandra. Todas eram poderosas o bastante para isso. A de Lysandra era de prata, com espinho de La Velue, uma espécie de porco-espinho verde do tamanho de um touro, excelente para Duelos, combater criaturas mágicas e purificação, que era a arte de 'limpar' algo ou alguém de magia perigosa, uma das funções de um desamaldiçoador.

O quinto ano era o ano das temidas provas N.O.M.s. A experiência de Lysandra e Georgiana com o assunto as ajudou a não se preocuparem tanto quanto as outras meninas.

As aulas de Madame Bagshot eram fantásticas e previam até curtas excursões fora de Hogwarts, como a ida à verdadeira Stonehenge, Avalon e Brodgar. Elas também eram difíceis e puxadas, especialmente por que as meninas não tinham o tipo de conhecimento de outras matérias a que Madame Bagshot estava acostumada.

No primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade, aconteceu o que ficou conhecido como 'Incidente de Durmstrang' pelos estudantes de Hogwarts, embora só um estudante daquela escola tenha sido envolvido.

O auror encarregado da investigação, talvez por descuido, talvez por querer aparecer, resolveu interrogar os suspeitos na rua mesmo.

"Srta. Yaxley, o que aconteceu?"

"Não tenho certeza. Aquele... aquele rapaz, me chamou e começou a falar comigo como se fosse alguém que eu conhecesse há anos. Quando eu não o reconheci, ele ficou bravo, me agarrou pelas mãos e pelo cabelo e me puxou para o beco."

"Ele não tem três mãos."

"Não, mas é imenso. Com uma única mão ele conseguiu segurar minhas duas. Eu comecei a chutá-lo, mas ele não parecia sentir. Quando ele caiu no chão, imaginei que eu tivesse acertado um machucado anterior ou coisa assim."

"Sua história não é muito convincente, senhorita."

"Essa é a minha varinha, pode testá-la."

"Nenhum dos encantos bate com os danos causados. Você não viu quem o atacou?"

"Não, eu não vi. Mas, se eu descobrir quem foi, a pessoa ganhará uma caixa de sapos de chocolate de presente."

"Úteis para diminuir o efeito dos dementadores em Azkaban, se essa pessoa puder levá-los para lá.", esnobou o auror. "Sr. Malfoy, o senhor..."

"Eu estava em Honeydukes. O Sr. Flume pode confirmar isso.", quando o senhor confirmou a afirmação de Malfoy, o auror passou para o próximo alvo.

"Sr. Black, o que o senhor tem a dizer sobre o ocorrido."

"Espero que o imbecil sofra bastante e sinto não ter participado do que fizeram com ele.", disse Arcturus, apresentando sua varinha para conferência. Enquanto o auror conferia a varinha, ele perdeu a rápida expressão de surpresa de Malfoy.

Poucos privilegiados, como Belvina, saberiam da história verdadeira e o mistério atiçaria a imaginação dos colegas por meses.

Sem maiores incidentes, o ano foi passando e logo chegaram os N.O.M.s. e depois as férias. Lysandra ficou muito satisfeita com suas notas. Sua performance em Defesa foi tão boa, que foi sugerido a ela tentar o N.I.E.M. naquele mesmo ano. Mas embora ela já fosse proficiente em magia não-verbal e conseguisse produzir um patronus não-corporal, não tinha certeza se conseguiria um O, por isso iria continuar com as classes normais. A nota dela em Defesa foi O+++, inédita no teste. A de Charmes foi O+, Runas e Aritmancia O, Transfiguração, Trato de Criaturas Mágica, Astronomia e Poções EE, Herbologia A. Poções precisou de um esforço extra da parte dela, com tutoramento por Melusine.

Madame Bagshot considerou o progresso dela e de Georgiana suficiente para continuar a ensiná-las, o que 'dadas as circunstâncias, demonstra inteligência, talento e tenacidade muito acima do normal'.

Embora não tivesse participado do torneio naquele ano, Lysandra foi assisti-lo com os pais em Atlanta, nos Estados Unidos. Logo depois que eles voltaram, receberam uma visita do primo Gilbert, que logo convidou Lysandra para dar uma volta no jardim. A moça tagarelava alegremente sobre o campeonato, com ele fingindo estar interessado até interrompê-la.

"Lysandra, tenho algo muito importante para falar com você."

"O que é?", ela estava animada, imaginando que ele finalmente tinha arranjado uma namorada ou namorado.

"Você já é quase uma adulta, terminou seus N.O.M.s espetacularmente e acho que é hora de cuidar de outro aspecto da sua vida."

"Qual?"

"O romântico."

"E _você_ vem me dizer isso? Você nunca teve um relacionamento mais sério, Gil!", a frase poderia ter sido agressiva, mas foi dita em um tom ligeiramente brincalhão que não ofendeu.

"Por que eu estava esperando você crescer, Lysandra. Eu quero cortejá-la seriamente."

"Eu? Oh! Eu sinto muito. Eu amo você, mas como primo."

"Por que eu não estava cortejando você. Mas mesmo assim, você me encorajou."

"Encorajei? Como? Em que meu comportamento com você foi diferente do meu comportamento com Olaf?"

"Em tudo! Ele é seu irmão. Nosso relacionamento foi de pré-corte."

"Só para você. Arcturus e Octavius são os únicos que poderiam dizer isso. Eles deixaram a intenção deles clara há anos."

"Mas nós sempre passeávamos na beira do lago..."

"Como primos que somos, nada mais."

"Você é uma sonsa. E vai se arrepender disso.", após a ameaça ele simplesmente foi embora e Lysandra foi chorar no colo dos pais.

Após esse episódio desagradável, o resto das férias passou quietamente e logo Lysandra e suas amigas começaram o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Mais tarde ela diria que esse ano em Hogwarts foi o mais importante da vida dela.

Era março e um fim de semana de Hogsmeade e ela estava com as amigas no Três Vassouras em uma bela mesa central. Belvina ficava trocando olhares com Herbert Burke em outra mesa, Circe tentava flertar com o bar inteiro e ela tentava decidir se paquerava com Arcturus ou Octavius, que estavam sentados em lados opostos do salão. Então David Taylor, um Gryffindor da turma delas, a abordou.

"Lysandra, você é uma moça muito bonita. Mas sua atitude não combina com sua aparência. Mulheres devem ser os anjos da casa. Você deve emendar sua atitude e se tornar mais doce e meiga. Se fizer isso, vou cortejá-la para casar."

"É mesmo?", disse a moça em tom falsamente doce. "E o que devo fazer?"

"Comportar-se e vestir-se como uma dama. Minha irmã pode ensiná-la. Largar o Clube de Duelos, pois uma mulher que luta não é atraente.", com essa declaração final ela não resistiu e gargalhou na cara dele. Assim que recuperou-se um pouco, ela o azarou com um trava-línguas, cabelo verde e joelhos ao contrário.

"Arcturus, o que achou disso? Fiquei menos atraente para você?", brincou Lysandra. O rapaz se levantou e foi se aproximando lentamente dela, sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

"Pelo contrário. Só idiotas inseguros querem mulheres dóceis e submissas. Com a sua personalidade e talento, eu te consideraria atraente mesmo que você fosse feia. Agora, se você fosse tão linda como é, mas tivesse o tipo de atitude que ele quer, eu iria só admirar de longe, como uma estátua."

"E o que você acha de mim? Aqui e agora, do jeito que eu sou."

"Fantástica. E muito tentadora."

A resposta dela foi puxá-lo pelos robes e beijá-lo, o que causou uma explosão de assovios e palmas no bar, embora os amigos de David e Octavius não estivessem participando da alegria geral.

Três semanas depois, em uma das excursões com Madame Bagshot e Georgiana, Lysandra reencontrou Octavius.

"Não precisa se preocupar, não vou fazer uma cena, brigar com você, nem nada disso. Quero apenas conversar."

"Eu não estou só passeando, Octavius. Nós estamos estudando."

"Eu sei. Mas certamente Madame Bagshot nos dará um intervalo para tomar um refresco.", respondeu o loiro, com uma pequena inclinação para a senhora.

"Tudo bem. Mas apenas quinze minutos. Eu e Georgiana vamos sentar sob aquele carvalho.", respondeu a senhora, afastando-se deles e praticamente arrastando a outra menina junto.

"Lysandra, você sabe que eu gosto de você. Entendo que a escolha é sua, mas queria saber o por quê."

"Eu não sei ao certo por que escolhi Arcturus. Só escolhi naquele dia. Não há nada de errado com você, mas não me arrependo. Quando eu o beijei, tive a prova de que escolhi certo."

"Como assim?"

"A sensação foi diferente de todos os outros beijos. Eu não sei explicar direito. É como se fosse uma charada que eu não conseguisse desvendar até ter a resposta e então eu até me sinto burra, por que era muito evidente."

"Talvez, se você tivesse me perguntado, se tivesse me beijado, saberia que eu sou a pessoa certa para você."

"Acho que não, Octavius."

"Só um beijo. Por favor. Assim saberemos quem está certo."

"Não vai adiantar..."

"Eu prometo que se não adiantar, eu nunca mais vou te incomodar.", ela relutantemente concordou e ele a beijou. Foi um beijo longo, em que ele colocou toda sua alma, todo seu desespero, toda sua adoração por ela.

"Você beija bem. Mas isso não muda nada, sinto muito.", e ela foi calmamente se juntar à amiga e à professora, deixando o devastado rapaz para trás.

Alguns dias depois, ela se encontrou com Arcturus e contou o episódio. O rapaz ficou muito nervoso, até que ela chegou ao final. A candura e o nervosismo de Lysandra ao contar a história, fizeram o moço imaginar que ela o estava trocando por Malfoy. O alívio foi expresso com uma ardente sessão de beijos, que também serviu para assegurar Arcturus de que _ele_ tinha sido o escolhido de sua amada.

No sétimo ano, Lysandra exigiu que Arcturus a visitasse pelo menos uma vez por semana, o que só aconteceu graças aos privilégios dele como filho do diretor. Essa foi uma das coisas que mais a ajudou a se manter calma naquele ano, o que irritava as outras meninas às vezes.

"Como você pode estar tão calma, Lys? Nós temos uma pilha de coisas para estudar e esse ano nós temos a prova mais importante...", choramingou Mary.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu já fiz uma dessas provas, por isso a pressão para mim é um pouco menor. Em segundo lugar, eu sei que vou arrasar em Defesa, em Charmes e em Runas."

"Mas..."

"Claro que eu preciso estudar, especialmente as outras coisas, mas eu sei que sou inteligente e talentosa e sei que vocês são também. Terceiro e mais importante, tenho o mais fantástico, incrível e maravilhoso namorado do mundo para me ajudar a relaxar uma vez por semana. Quando Arcturus me beija..."

"Ei! Eu não quero saber disso! Ele é meu irmão!"

"Eu poderia estar em uma sala sendo consumida por Fiendfire e não me importaria. Sem mais detalhes, prometo."

"Tão bom, assim? Nenhuma das minhas aventuras me fez sentir assim.", disse Circe.

"Não é uma aventura, é amor. Por isso é diferente.", explicou Elizabeth.

"E eu que pensava que isso era algo que só uma Gryffindor imprudente sentiria.", disse Mary.

"Que nada, Geoffrey sente o mesmo por mim."

"Mary, você deveria arranjar um namorado também, para relaxar.", sugeriu Lysandra.

"Não é qualquer namorado que ajuda.", respondeu a moça.

"Tudo bem, o amor é lindo, mas um namorado não vai me ajudar com minha tarefa de Aritmancia..."

"Pode ajudar sim, Mel, se ele for bom nisso.", brincou Katherine.

"Mas provavelmente não dará tempo de arranjar um bom namorado _**e**_dele ajudar com a tarefa até segunda.", respondeu Tabitha. "Então vamos voltar a estudar?"


	3. Chapter 3

Saindo pelo mundo

Em 1899, Albus Dumbledore teve as maiores notas em N.I.E.M.s em todas as matérias que prestou. Seu recorde em Defesa fora quebrado por Arcturus Black em 1901 e o recorde de Arcturus fora quebrado por Lysandra em 1904. Além da espetacular nota em Defesa, a moça basicamente repetira seu desempenho nos N.O.M.s, exceto pela ausência de Herbologia e o acréscimo de Rituais, no que tirara EE.

Assim que seus pais souberam do resultado, disseram que teriam que dar um grande baile para comemorar. Por causa da tensão com seu primo Gilbert, eles aceitaram a oferta de Aglaé de terem a festa no Castelo Cypris, a principal residência da família Greengrass.

A família estava na casa de Belenus e Aurora, discutindo o baile quando Arcturus chamou no floo. Depois que eles liberaram o acesso, ele foi passear no jardim.

"Lys, eu gosto de você desde que éramos crianças."

"Eu sei. Isso pareceu tão presunçoso da minha parte. Mas não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Você foi muito mais esperto do que eu, viu muito mais cedo que nós combinávamos."

"Obrigado, meu amor. Eu quero cortejá-la oficialmente. Você aceita?"

"Não, Arcturus. O cortejo é para sabermos se podemos amar um ao outro como um casal. Eu não preciso disso, eu sei que eu te amo.", com uma declaração dessas foi inevitável que ele começasse uma ardente sessão de beijos.

"Se é assim, luz da minha vida, você aceita se casar comigo?"

"Aceito, claro! Mas você esqueceu de uma coisa."

"Do que?"

"De dizer que me ama, oras!"

"Eu te amo. Eu amo tudo em você. Até seus defeitos."

"Defeitos? Você não deveria me achar perfeita?"

"Você é perfeita. Tão perfeita que mesmo seus defeitos são adoráveis. Se você não tivesse nenhum defeito, provavelmente seria menos interessante."

"E eu posso saber quais são esses defeitos?"

"Você tem um jeito de falar algumas coisas que quase me matam antes de deixarem felizes, como agora quando rejeitou minha oferta para cortejá-la."

"Oh! Eu sinto muito, Arcturus. Prometo que vou pensar melhor antes de falar..."

"Eu já não disse que amo seus defeitos? Foi só um susto e segundos depois, você me fez tão imensamente feliz que eu acho que posso voar sem vassoura."

"Mesmo assim. Eu machuquei você e isso é inaceitável."

"Não é não. E você vai me machucar muito ainda. Vai me azarar quando eu fizer alguma besteira. E quando estiver dando a luz a nossos filhos também, pelo que Sirius me contou. E Hesper é muito mais tranqüila que você."

"Eu vou melhorar isso, vou controlar melhor meu temperamento...", as promessas dela foram interrompidas por um beijo do noivo.

"Meu amor, você lembra de quando você me beijou pela primeira vez?"

"Claro. Quando eu consegui voltar a pensar, eu pensei 'Por que não fiz isso antes?'."

"Merlin, como eu adoro ouvir isso! Você lembra o que eu disse?"

"Lembro. Perfeitamente."

"O que eu disse é verdade. Era verdade naquele dia, é verdade hoje e vai continuar a ser verdade. Vou até pedir para colocar uma cláusula no nosso contrato de casamento dizendo que se você começar a se comportar como uma mulher muggle, toda submissa, eu vou devolver você para seus pais."

"Até parece que eu vou permitir isso! Você é meu e vai ser para sempre.", ela declarou com simplicidade e certeza, fazendo-o rir. "Eu estou falando sério! Até já escolhi nossa cerimônia de casamento e ela talvez seja uma das mais poderosas que existe."

"Mesmo? Qual?"

"No próximo equinócio de primavera vai ser lua cheia e...", ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois ele estava tão emocionado que só pode expressar sua felicidade beijando-a. Ele não sabia qual ritual ela tinha em mente, mas isso não importava, já que a força da data significava algo muito especial.

"Mas você ainda é muito nova para casar!"

"Belenus, não seja ridículo! Eu tinha a idade dela quando nos casamos e eu o conhecia há muito menos tempo. Vocês já pensaram em uma data?"

"Eu escolhi o próximo equinócio de primavera, mãe. Com lua cheia."

"Uau! Vamos precisar de uma boa ritualista para isso."

"Eu vou escrever para a Professora Rosier e pedir indicações, assim que conversarmos com os pais de Arcturus. Eu já sei o que quero, só vou precisar refinar os detalhes."

"Muito bem. E depois que se casarem?"

"Nós ainda não conversamos sobre isso, Tia Aurora. Eu gostaria de viajar para estudar. Eu já sou qualificado em Artes Mentais e nós já estamos próximos de obter uma qualificação em Defesa. O que você acha?"

"Eu gosto da idéia. Vou escrever para prima Dorothea e pedir indicações. Talvez nós possamos duelar profissionalmente dentro de alguns anos.", disse Lysandra. Prima Dorothea era Dorothea Peasegood, a professora de DADA, cuja mãe era sobrinha da avó paterna de Belenus.

"Eu gosto dessa idéia também."

"Mãe, pai, eu pedi para cortejar Lysandra e ela recusou.", Arcturus recebeu um tapa no braço por causa da brincadeira. Felizmente, ele estava feliz demais para conseguir fazer os pais se preocuparem. "Ai! Mas é verdade!"

"Tio Phineas, Tia Ursa, eu sei que eu amo esse bobo, por isso a corte não será necessária."

"Ela aceitou meu pedido de casamento."

"Isso é fantástico! Vocês já conversaram sobre a data?", perguntou Úrsula. Depois da resposta da moça, foi a vez de Phineas se manifestar.

"Acredito que seja a noite mais magicamente poderosa do ano. Equinócio, lua cheia, Vênus em Touro. Impressionante. Mas teremos que proteger o lugar pesadamente contra lobisomens. Já escolheram o lugar?"

"Ainda não. Vou escrever para a Professora Rosier, pedindo indicação de uma boa ritualista. Já tenho idéia do que quero, mas..."

"Entendo. Saiba que todas as propriedades Black e Hogwarts estarão disponíveis para vocês."

"Hogwarts, Tio Phineas? Isso não daria problema com o Conselho Diretor?"

"Por que alguém iria reclamar se nós dois permitíssemos que os alunos de Rituais presenciassem uma poderosa cerimônia de casamento? Isso daria a eles uma visão prática do que estão aprendendo. Certamente muito útil."

"Vocês, slytherins, são sempre tão astutos e cheios de artimanhas."

"Obrigado pelo elogio, meu amor."

"Voltando a assuntos sérios..."

"Nós queremos viajar depois do casamento. Acho que até lá já teremos nossa qualificação em Defesa e iremos buscar um mestrado."

"Vocês sabem quem é Ekkehard Von Faust?"

"Provavelmente o maior especialista em Defesa do mundo.", respondeu Lysandra.

"Ele me pediu referências sobre um aluno de Hogwarts que tentou ser aprendiz dele. Na verdade o rapaz nunca estudou em Hogwarts, era um charlatão da Escola de Charmes. Nós passamos a trocar correspondências de vez em quando e eu obviamente me gabei de vocês. Posso escrever para ele e..."

"Por favor, pai, escreva! Se ele nos aceitar vai ser fantástico."

"Eu vou escrever essa noite. E enquanto esperamos a respostas vocês podem se distrair escolhendo qual das casas Black vocês querem para morar."

"Nós sabemos que vocês não vão ficar na Inglaterra muito tempo. Mas é bom que tenham o lugar de vocês.", continuou Úrsula.

"E deixar minha pobre irmã sozinha com tia Elladora?", brincou.

Depois de muito esforço com os estudos e com a preparação do casamento, eles conseguiram sua qualificação em Defesa e Duelos. Em alguns aspectos, os dois eventos se conectavam. As proteções contra criaturas no local da cerimônia, por exemplo, eram parte do projeto que eles tinham trabalhado em Defesa.

Eles decidiram fazer a cerimônia no Castelo Sirius, mas permitiram que os alunos de Rituais presenciassem o evento. A ritualista nesse caso foi Lavender Finch, com quem Melusine e Elizabeth estavam estudando.

A cerimônia foi realizada em uma clareira junto ao rio na floresta da propriedade. Além dos feitiços para afastar criaturas perigosas, havia alguns para ajudar com que criaturas desejáveis, como unicórnios se aproximassem. As fadas haviam sido previamente contratadas para fornecer luz ao local. Os noivos usavam robes verdes, de seda de acromântula, bordados com prata e ouro em diversas runas e símbolos apropriados. A parte pública durou duas horas, com votos de amor e fidelidade e o plantio de uma árvore da madeira de varinha de cada um, com um pequeno sacrifício de sangue, entre outras coisas. Depois disso os convidados se retiraram para o castelo, onde estava acontecendo a festa, enquanto os noivos ficaram sozinhos para consumar o casamento na clareira. Naturalmente, poderosos feitiços de privacidade os protegiam. Os dois ainda participaram da festa, embora tenham dançado apenas uma valsa e passado a maior parte do tempo ignorando os convidados, sentados lado a lado e muito entretidos um com o outro. Embora diversas pessoas tivessem falado sobre isso para eles naquela noite, demoraria algumas semanas para eles saberem que ocorreu uma chuva de meteoros enquanto eles estavam sozinhos na clareira.

O casal estava encantado com a vida na Bavária. Eles estavam morando no Lodge Mintaka, com vista para o belo lago Kleiner. Esse lodge seria chamado por muitos de mansão e era nomeada por uma estrela da constelação de Orion, como todas do continente europeu. As casas do Reino Unido seguiam a constelação Canis Major, as da África, Canis Minor e Lepus, as da Ásia, Corvus, as da América do Norte, Perseus e as das Américas Central e do Sul, Pegasus.

Seria impossível ter um professor melhor. Para começar, o conhecimento dele sobre o assunto era assombroso. Havia basicamente quatro níveis de certificação de conhecimento no mundo bruxo: as provas do quinto ano, conhecidas como N.O.M.s, as provas do sétimo ou oitavo ano, conhecidas como N.I.E.M.s, a qualificação e o título de Mestre. Dentro dessas havia gradações, como a diferença entre uma nota A e uma O. Von Faust faria a maioria dos outros mestres parecerem alunos de primeiro ano. Segundo, ele era excelente em ensinar o que sabia. E terceiro, ele simplesmente adorava o jovem casal, como se fossem os netos que nunca tivera.

Além do treinamento mágico, em Defesa e Duelos, eles tinham um treinamento físico pesado e aprenderam a lutar com espadas e armas de fogo. Depois de dois anos na Bavária, eles obtiveram o Mestrado em Defesa e estavam prontos para entrar no circuito profissional de Duelos, seguir para outro país e obter mais uma qualificação. O diferencial nesse caso era o acompanhante do casal, pois Von Faust iria com eles.

A primeira parada foi em Roma, onde eles obtiveram o Mestrado em Latim mágico, importante para criar novos feitiços e qualificação em Magia de Batalha, um ramo de magia raramente usado nos últimos séculos, do qual o casal nem tinham ouvido falar antes, e Charmes. Lá, eles adquiriram seu primeiro de seus foci que não era uma varinha. Para Lys, foi uma sica, adaga curva, feita com uma liga alquímica de aço e prata e para Arcturus um escudo redondo, revestido da mesma liga com várias madeiras mágicas por dentro e couro de dragão entre eles. Usar esse tipo de foci e a varinha para lançar feitiços ao mesmo tempo foi difícil. Nesse caso, Arcturus acabou tendo mais facilidade do que a esposa, pois os charmes de proteção só precisavam ser lançados uma vez e mantidos, ao contrário dos constantes novos feitiços da adaga. Em Roma, que na verdade englobava boa parte do que conhecemos como Itália, os bruxos usavam, além dos robes, que haviam surgido na Idade Média, togas, túnicas e afins, como na Antiguidade Clássica. Lysandra adotou esse hábito em seu estilo e frequentemente se vestia como uma romana.

Durante esse período eles também descobriram o prazer das corridas de vassouras e de pegasi, na qual competiam com bons resultados. Nos duelos eles também tinham bons resultados, mas estavam longe de alcançar o topo ainda.

Depois de Roma, eles foram para a Rússia, onde estudaram um pouco mais de Charmes e Magia de Batalha, além de obterem uma qualificação em Criaturas Mágicas do Ártico. Pelo menos essa era a história oficial. O curto aprendizado em magia climática nunca fora mencionado. Como esse tipo de magia não era adequado para varinhas ou armas, eles adquiriram cajados. Arcturus também comprou uma shashka, um tipo de espada russa.

No Japão, onde conheceram formas de magia completamente diferente das que estavam acostumados e obtiveram o mestrado em Charmes e a qualificação em Transfiguração. Von Faust aproveitou para incrementar seu já impressionante currículo com um Mestrado em Criaturas Mágicas do Oriente.

Em 1913, Lysandra foi Campeã Mundial de Duelos nas categorias individual simples, individual com obstáculos, duplas simples e duplas com obstáculos, com o marido como parceiro nas duplas. Depois disso, eles se despediram do professor, com quem tinham passado oito anos, e voltaram para a Inglaterra, onde se tornaram aurores e logo foram considerados os astros do departamento.

O Diretor do departamento não ficou muito feliz quando teve que dar a Lysandra um trabalho mais seguro pouco depois dela entrar no Departamento. Mas a moça, o marido, as famílias e os amigos estavam exultantes. Finalmente o casal teria o primeiro filho. Eles só tinham certeza de que, se fosse um menino nascido de dia, ele se chamaria Ekkehard, em homenagem ao avô honorário. Mas veio uma menina, Callidora, que era adorada por todos.

Dois anos depois veio mais uma menina, Cedrella. E mais dois anos depois, outra menina, Charis. Para a decepção do resto da família, nenhuma das três era como Lysandra. Todas eram muito amadas pela família, mas havia a decepção bem escondida em todos os familiares. Afinal, com pais tão fantásticos e uma cerimônia de casamento tão auspiciosa, eles esperavam mais.


	4. Chapter 4

Callidora seguiu os passos da mãe e foi para Ravenclaw. Embora às vezes ela se frustrasse com as comparações negativas com a mãe, ela sabia que seu talento era em outra área. Sua varinha, oleandro com crina de unicórnio era prova disso. Ela nascera para ser uma hipocrática, pois além do talento para magias de cura, poções e herbologia, seu temperamento era doce e gentil. Graças a isso, ela era uma das alunas mais populares em seu ano. Outra fonte de alegria era sua prima Lucretia, que era uma companhia constante, embora fosse uma Slytherin. Mas nem tudo estava bem Hogwarts. Após a morte de seu avô, Phineas, os adoradores de muggles conseguiram alterar oficialmente o nome dos feriados. Callidora se recusava a chamar o solstício de inverno de Natal e o equinócio de primavera de Páscoa. Ela ganhou muitas detenções por isso, mas sua família a compensava com elogios e presentes.

Cedrella foi para Slytherin, mas não era muito feliz lá. As expectativas sobre ela, por ser uma Black e especificamente por ser filha de Lysandra e Arcturus e irmã de Callidora, a sufocavam. O fato de ela estar na mesma turma que sua prima Cassiopéia, a quem detestava, certamente não ajudava. Muito menos quando Cassie era tão melhor que ela em tudo. Em menos de um mês ela passou a detestar todos seus colegas, por um motivo ou outro e era a solitária de Slytherin. A única coisa que a protegia, ironicamente, era o respeito (ou medo) que o resto da família causava nas pessoas.

Charis, a mais nova, também foi para Sytherin, mas era muito mais feliz que a irmã. Ela adorava a sala comum que parecia um aquário ao contrário, adorava os jogos de palavras entre os colegas, os esquemas, as meias-verdades e toda a politicagem típica da casa. Ela seguira Callidora nos nomes dos feriados, mas só quando longe dos professores. Ou quando ela queria algo especial de seus pais e uma detenção por causa disso a ajudaria.

Callidora herdara de seus pais a paixão e a força de sentimentos. Desde o seu terceiro ano, ela começara a namorar Harfang Longbottom e eles se casaram assim que se formaram em Hogwarts. Ela teve que diminuir o ritmo de seus estudos em Poções, pois logo ficou grávida e teve um menino, que chamaram de Ekkehard. Lysandra e Arcturus não cabiam em si de tanta alegria e orgulho. Dois anos depois, veio uma menina, chamada de Beatrice Úrsula, em homenagem às bisavós.

Cedrella saiu de Hogwarts e foi para um emprego entediante no Ministério, no setor de Arquivos. Ela não tinha vontade de continuar a estudar nada e não fez amigos no trabalho, levando uma vida entediante e infeliz.

Charis teve diversos pretendentes na escola, mas escolheu um ambicioso Ravenclaw chamado Caspar Crouch. Eles não eram tão apaixonados um pelo outro quanto Callidora e Harfang, mas se davam muito bem e tinham objetivos em comum. Eles teriam um filho, chamado Phineas Oswald, e duas meninas, Rose Lysandra e Viola Katherine.

No mesmo ano do casamento da irmã mais nova, Cedrella foi o escândalo da família. Ela se casou escondida dos pais, grávida e com Septimus Weasley. Isso talvez os pais perdoassem, depois de algum tempo, embora Arcturus considerasse que o fato de seu pai ter morrido uma década antes do escândalo uma bênção, pois ao menos ele não presenciara algo que certamente o revoltaria do fundo da alma. O retrato do velho senhor fez questão de frisar isso várias vezes. O que não podia ser perdoado era o roubo.

Corretamente deduzindo que seu casamento e gravidez não agradariam a família, Cedrella resolveu, como diria depois, garantir seu futuro. Para isso ela resolveu roubar as jóias que Úrsula mantinha em seu quarto. Ela foi pega no ato por Lucretia, que estava visitando os avós, a quem atingiu com uma maldição negra. Como resultado, sua prima não só perdeu o bebê, mas tornou-se estéril. Cedrella fugiu, mas depois foi presa e julgada. Por muito pouco, e apenas com a ajuda de Dumbledore, ela escapou de Azkaban.

Callidora também trouxe más notícias naquele ano.

"Harfang vai lutar no continente, mãe."

"Isso é terrível, meu amor..."

"E eu vou junto, como hipocrática em treinamento."

"Mas e as crianças?"

"Eles vão ficar com os meus sogros. E eu espero que vocês os visitem."

"Isso não vai ser possível.", disse Lysandra depois de uma conversa silenciosa com o marido.

"Mãe..."

"Eu não vou permitir que minha menina vá sozinha para uma guerra. A idéia é absurda."

"Eu e sua mãe iremos também, para cuidar de vocês. Nós sabemos que vocês são adultos, que Harfang é um excelente duelista e que nós estamos ficando velhos, mas nós temos a experiência a nosso favor."

"E talvez possamos ver Ekkehard."

As unidades de guerra dos bruxos não têm nada a ver com as dos muggles. Normalmente são pequenos grupos, de sete, onze, treze, dezessete, dezenove ou vinte e três membros, por causa da força dos números primos. No destacamento deles, havia Ametiste Greengrass, uma prima de Circe, especialista em inteligência, Raymond Barnes, o hipocrático, Ethel Windemere, Selina e Verônica Higbury, Henry Desmond e Sophie Dunbar.

Ametiste era uma das poucas pessoas que eram realmente talentosas em Adivinhação. Não é à toa que no Oráculo de Delfos há a inscrição 'Conhece-te a ti mesmo'. Boa parte da Adivinhação é feita com base em sensações, instintos e palpites, que emanam da magia de cada um. Saber diferenciar o que realmente vem da magia e o que vem de seus medos e desejos é a parte mais difícil dessa arte. Outra parte difícil, é aceitar quando a magia não 'diz' nada sobre alguma coisa. Nas missões, além desse talento, ela estudava cuidadosamente as informações e às vezes usava sua beleza para extrair informações dos homens durante uma conversa, o que normalmente era mais eficiente e rápido que tortura.

Raymond era um respeitado hipocrático, na faixa dos setenta anos, que estava sendo considerado para o cargo de Diretor de St. Mungos. A morte de seu único filho na guerra o fez mudar seus planos.

Selina e Verônica eram gêmeas e aliavam seus talentos de duelos à coordenação mágica que certos tipos de gêmeos têm. Juntas elas eram tão impressionantes como Sophie Dunbar, que estava quase no mesmo nível de talento de Lysandra. Os outros dois, Ethel e Henry, eram excelentes duelistas, mas sabiam que nunca seriam tão bons quanto às outras.

O continente europeu em 1941 certamente não era o local mais agradável do mundo. Nenhum lugar do mundo que esteja em guerra é. Mesmo que você consiga se distanciar das batalhas, ainda há a atmosfera opressiva, a falta de bens, do essencial ao supérfluo. E eles estavam em um lugar onde duas guerras estavam sendo travadas, uma muggle e outra mágica, que frequentemente se conectavam.

Felizmente, com uso de magia e bom senso, eles não passavam necessidade. Com feitiços de expansão, conservação e peso-pena, eles tinham suprimentos suficientes. E com as tendas, espaço e privacidade.

Havia trechos do interior, florestas e campos, que pareciam intocados pela guerra. Mas esses eram raros de se ver. Os que estavam naquele grupo nunca iriam esquecer os horrores que presenciaram. A maneira como a vida, mágica e muggle, humana ou animal era desrespeitada. O trecho da floresta devastado por uma bomba muggle, sabe-se lá de qual lado, com uma manada de unicórnios despedaçada. O absoluto horror dos campos de concentração, muggles e mágicos.

Mas apesar do horror, o pequeno grupo deles conseguira sobreviver intacto. Até o começo de 1945, poucos meses antes do começo da guerra. O grupo foi libertar um campo de concentração, que depois de muita investigação, parecia abandonado há três dias. Isso não era tão estranho quanto poderia parecer, pois Grindewald e Hitler estavam perdendo a batalha e concentrando seus esforços em Berlim e nos arredores, enquanto esse campo ficava bem ao sul, próximo da casa de Von Faust, que estava desaparecido.

Era uma armadilha. Assim que eles desarmaram as proteções e entraram no prédio, elas foram reativadas, outras acionadas e o grupo atacado por uma combinação de muggles e bruxos. Esse campo, que nunca recebera nem um nome, era a 'central de pesquisas' de Grindewald. Havia outros campos, claro. Lebrade seria um nome tão terrível para os bruxos e raças mágicas quanto Auschwitz. Mas aquele lugar era diferente.

"Olaf!"

"Olá irmãzinha! Que bom que você veio me visitar."

"Você trabalha para Grindewald? Em um desses, desses horrores?"

"Você sempre foi tão bonitinha! Especialmente quando fica brava. Isso não é um horror, como você diz. Isso é o futuro do mundo mágico."

"Eu já vi alguns lugares assim pelo caminho. Só morte e destruição."

"Estou decepcionado que uma Ravenclaw como você não tenha entendido. Nós estudamos magia como ninguém faz desde sabe-se lá quando. Por exemplo, suas lindas amiguinhas nascidas muggle na escola. Por que elas tinham a habilidade de usar magia como nós? De onde vem isso? Não é um trabalho bonito, muitas vezes tínhamos que fazer vivessecções para tentar achar a resposta nos corpos dos usuários de magia, mas isso tudo é pelo Bem Maior."

"Bem Maior? Vocês vão é destruir a nossa espécie!", Lysandra foi ignorada por Olaf.

"Callidora, minha sobrinha, é um prazer vê-la. E Harfang, vocês sempre formaram um casal tão bonito. Sabe quem temos aqui também? Ekkehard! Ele é tão teimoso, se recusa a nos ajudar. Talvez vocês possam convencê-lo. E as gêmeas Higbury, vocês certamente vão nos ajudar muito em nosso estudo sobre a natureza dos gêmeos. E a bela Ametiste Greengrass. Fascinante. A senhorita nos deu tanto trabalho. É difícil conseguir nos proteger de Adivinhação, mas Gellert é absolutamente brilhante. Não foi ele quem nos protegeu, é claro, mas ele nos indicou o caminho e nos deu recursos. Depois disso foi só colocar um de nossos bruxos em seu caminho, para trazê-los aqui."

"Você nos trouxe aqui de propósito?", perguntou Callidora.

"Claro! Meus colegas queriam simplesmente destruir seu grupinho, mas os convenci a mudar de plano. Não quero causar mal à minha família e quando eu conseguir mostrar para vocês as descobertas que fizemos, vocês vão entender e ficar do nosso lado. Barnes e Ametiste também nos serão muito úteis.", depois de tagarelar mais um pouco, Olaf ordenou que os guardas os levassem para as celas para 'descansar'. "Heindhoof está ansioso para trabalhar com as gêmeas, mas só poderá vir amanhã."

Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Arcturus e Lysandra conseguiram ser 'flagrados' por um dos guardas dizendo que havia uma planta mágica rara e poderosa nas proximidades, que apenas a magia de Callidora conseguia identificar. Assim que ela foi levada por um dos guardas para fora dali, eles conseguiram fugir por tempo suficiente de suas celas para juntar-se ao velho mestre e juntos, eles explodiram o lugar, usando um dos muitos segredos que o trio guardava. Callidora e os dois guardas que a acompanhavam foram os únicos sobreviventes, imediatos, embora um dos guardas tenha falecido horas depois, em conseqüência dos ferimentos. Os dois foram salvos por um grupo de bruxos gregos que se dirigia ao local.

Não sobrou o suficiente dos corpos para fazer um enterro, mas anos depois Callidora conseguiu comprar o local e transformou em um memorial para os falecidos naquele local.

Charis culpava a irmã pela morte dos pais, embora nunca tivesse a acusado abertamente, e as irmãs, que nunca foram próximas, acabaram se afastando ainda mais.


End file.
